Our Last Hope
by MarsGoddess
Summary: Let's just say someone falls through a portal and ends up in the DBZ dimension. Read to find out more!! Please review!!
1. Prologue:The Meeting

  
Hello minna! This is my first crossover ever. It takes place right after Galaxia and the Cell Games. I hope you like it! Please review! Ja ne!  
Ages: Hotaru-12 Gohan-12 Goku-38 Mirai Trunks-21   
Disclaimer: No. Sadly I do not own SM or DBZ. DBZ is property of Akira Toriyama and SM is property of Naoko Takeuchi and all those other big companies.  
__________________________________________________________________  
Prologue: The Meeting  
  
"HA HA HA! Now I have you all!" Galaxia cackled as she looked domineeringly at Saturn.  
"You pose no threat to me now that I have Serenity's star seed. I will just kill you!" she sent blasts at Saturn. She just slumped to the ground. There is nothing left for me here. I'm sorry princess... She squeezed her eyes shut and awaited death.  
Saturn....Saturn...., a familiar voice whispered.  
"Who's there?" she replied.  
Do not give up...run away...use your time key Saturn...find help! the voice exited her mind.  
"Wait Serenity, don't leave me alone!! I can't do it by myself! Wait...." her sobbing turned to heart wrenching cries.  
" She's gone insane in her last moments.. HAHAHA!" Galaxia sneered.  
She looked at Galaxia with determination. She pulled out her time key and held it to the air, "Chronos, Guardian of Time and Space! Take me somewhere safe!"   
Suddenly a portal opened beneath her and she fell in. When she gained consciousness she was lying on the ground. She opened her eyes to see a young boy with gold hair that stuck out in every direction and green eyes.  
"Look 'tousan, she's waking up!" the boy said to an older man who also had gold hair that defied gravity and green eyes.  
"W-Who are you??" Hotaru said. She noticed that she had detransformed.  
"I'm Gohan and this is my 'tousan Goku. What's your name?"  
" My name is Hotaru...Where am I?"  
"Your in the Black Forest," Goku stated.  
"Can you help me-" she was cut off as she promptly passed out.  
"Let's bring her inside Gohan."  
______________________________________________________________________  
Hope you like it so far! Please review!! Ja ne!  
-Mars Goddess  



	2. Chapter1:A New Home

Hello minna-san. Hope you like this chapter. Please be so kind and review. If you feel the need to flame me please be gentle. :'( Ja ne!  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine and neither is DBZ. They belong to all those big companies that have lots of money. So please don't sue me. All you would get is 2 little brothers and a cat.  
Italics: indicates thinking  
indicates telepathy  
**indicates dreaming**  
(author speaking) not integral to the story  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: A New Home  
  
Goku carried Hotaru into the house with Gohan following closely behind.  
"Goku!!!!Gohan!!!!!! Dinners ready!!!" They heard Chichi yell.  
They walked in the door and Goku set Hotaru down on the couch. Chichi stared at the small, young girl quizzically and said " Who is this?"  
"She said her name was Hotaru. She fell from the sky and then she passed out," Goku explained.  
" Oh dear. Let's bring her to the spare bedroom and let her rest. We'll save her some dinner for when she wakes up," Chichi suggested.  
As soon as Hotaru was tucked in they all went in the kitchen to eat.  
**Hotaru's Dream**  
She was running through a dark tunnel. Suddenly Serenity appeared in front of her.  
"Serenity!!" she rushed to throw her arms around her but they went through Serenity's body.   
"Why can't I touch you?!" she gasped.  
" You must find help...you must..." Serenity's words echoed in her mind.  
Then the two people she had met earlier today appeared above her, " Hotaru...Hotoaru...."  
They faded and she was once again alone in the dark tunnel.  
"Wait!! Don't leave..I'm scared..." she fell to the ground and began to sob when she felt someone shaking her outside of her dream.  
**End dream**  
Her eyes fluttered open to see a worried looking Chichi accompanied by Gohan and Goku.  
"Where am I?" she said backing up.  
The memories of earlier that day came flooding back and she sighed and relaxed.  
"My name is Chichi. How are you feeling?"Chichi asked.  
"Fine, Arigato."  
"I'm glad. Are you hungry?You must be. Let's get you something to eat,"Chichi lead Hotaru into the kitchen where delicious food awaited her.  
"Wow! That smells wonderful!" Hotaru commented.  
"Eat as much as you want!" Chichi said encouragingly.  
Hotaru sat down and began to daintily eat a bread roll, a scoop of mixed vegetables and some kind of stew. She placed a folded napkin on her lap and kept her elbows off the table, just as Michiru-mama had taught her.  
She has very good manners. Unlike those two, Chichi thought looking at her husband and son. She sighed ,Oh well. You learn to luv'em.  
As soon as Hotaru was done Chichi sat next to her. "Why don't you tell us where you came from."  
At this, Hotaru dropped her spoon and sent it clattering across the floor. A look of sorrow covered her face. But she didn't cry ; she would not cry.  
"Oh dear. If you rather wouldn't talk about it....." Chichi tried to ease the tension.  
Hotaru stood up and ran to her room and slammed the door. But, she did not cry. Her friends wouldn't want that.  
"Oh no."Chichi got up to go after her but was stopped by a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder.  
"No,Chichi."Goku stated.  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
Sorry that it was so short. I'll try and make my next one longer. Please review. I will be happy if you do!! Ja ne!  
-Mars Goddess  
  



	3. Chapter 2: Feeling Better?

Well here's the next chapter. I got 4 good reviews only a few ours after I published. I am so happy! :) Please review!! Thanks to those two people who reviewed. I said that this was after galaxia and the cell games. I meant it was after Galaxia and during the perfect cell saga. Well on with the show..oh yeah..forgot the disclaimer. he he  
Disclaimer: No, SM and DBZ are not mine. But the plot of this story is! MWA HA HA!! *looks around* uhhh........I mean....never mind.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 2: Feeling Better?  
Hotaru awoke the next morning, the sunlight filtering through her window. Her eyes fluttered open. She got out of bed she noticed she was still wearing her school uniform. She sighed. Luckily she kept a spare outfit in her sub-space pocket just in case.  
She pulled it out. It was her usual black leggings, black skirt and black turtleneck accompanied by a pair of black boots.  
She walked out of her room to see Chichi cooking breakfast, Goku yawning impatiently. Gohan walked up to her.  
"Are you feeling better?" he asked innocently.  
"Yes, I am. But I sure am hungry." she said.  
"Are those the only clothes you have, dear?" Chichi asked.  
Hotaru looked down," This and the outfit I was wearing yesterday are all that I have."  
"We'll take you shopping sometime today. But first I think you need to start studying. What level do you think you are at?"  
I don't really feel like studying but they are giving me shelter and food so I probably should,Hotaru thought.  
"I think I'm about 6th or 7th grade level," she estimated.  
"Let's get you started right away," Chichi walked over to a bookshelf and picked out several books and piled them in Hotaru's arms," Algebra 1, Beginning Physics, and Advanced Geography and Social Sciences. There should be a desk in your bedroom. Why don't you get to work in there and I'll bring you a snack."  
Hotaru walked into her bedroom and set he books on the desk and got to work. She never really liked school but she had always been a good student. Especially for Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama.  
  
Goku walked up to Chichi; "Do you really think you should make her study? I mean, from the way she acted last night something really bad must have happened."  
"Studying will keep her mind off whatever has her depressed. Besides, an education is the most important thing in a child's life. It molds their future," Chichi explained.  
"Whatever you say, honey."  
Just then they heard a knock on the door. " Now, I wonder who that could be," Chichi said.  
She walked to the door and opened it to find a short bald man on the threshold.  
"Why, hello Krillin. How are you?" Chichi greeted.  
"Fine thank you. I just came to see Goku," He peered behind Chichi, "Hey Goku. What's shakin'?"  
"Hi Krillin!"  
Krillin stepped into the house and looked up at Goku, " Hey I got bored and decided to come hang out. And I'm still wondering why your acting so calm when we're going to go up against Cell in two days!"  
"That's for me to know," Goku said with a big goofy grin on his face.  
"Goku..I just don't get you," Krillin said with a mock frown, " Oh yeah . I almost forgot. Bulma wants to have a party tonight. Ya know since we're not so sure we can beat Cell she wants us all to get together you know."  
"Oh, that sounds nice," Chichi said.  
----------Later that day at the mall-----------  
" How about this one,Hotaru? It will be nice for the party tonight," Chichi said holding up a sky blue summer dress, " Oh and look. You can wear this cute little straw hat with it!"  
Chichi ran around the store with lightning speed babbling about this and that. Hotaru sweat dropped. By the time they left the mall they had bought several pairs of jeans, shirts, a couple summer dresses, socks, undergarments and of course several pairs of shoes.  
" You'll get to meet all of our friends. And we'll have so much fun! And you have new clothes to wear and-" Chichi was cut off when she noticed that Hotaru didn't seem very happy.  
"If you don't like the clothes we can take them back."  
"No,no. It's not that. I just- never mind. Let's go home and get ready," Hotaru said forcing a smile.  
As soon as they got home Hotaru took her new clothes to her room and decided to wear her blue summer dress, a cute straw hat and a pair of sandle platforms. She looked in the mirror and liked what she saw. Chichi has good taste, she thought.  
"Hotaru?! Are you ready yet?" She heard Chichi call.  
"I'm coming!"  
She walked down the hall and entered the living room and saw that everyone was ready to go.  
" So, how are we going to get there if you guys don't have a car?" She wondered.  
" Goku and Gohan are going to fly us," Chichi explained.  
" F-fly? You guys can fly? Cool!" Hotaru exclaimed.  
" Well, let's go." Goku said.  
Chichi walked to Goku and put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. Hotaru and Gohan did the same. They took off.   
As soon as they were airborn Hotaru said excitedly, " Wow. We're so high! This is awesome!"  
Chichi was glad that Hotaru was happy.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
See. Told ya this one would be longer. Okay, it's not that much longer but I tried. Please review. I'll have the next chapter out soon. Probably today or tomorrow. I can write these pretty fast because I have the entire basic plot planned out. Ja ne!  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3:Capsule Corp. & Cell

Okay. Here's the next chapter . Keep reviewing. Hope you like this chapter. By the way, if you have any suggestions that you think would make the story better tell me in you review.  
Thanx!!   
Disclaimer: not mine  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Chapter 3: Capsule Corp. and Cell  
When they landed Hotaru looked up to see an enormous building with Capsule Corp. written all over it.  
"Wow. This place is huge!" She exclaimed.  
"Yeah, well Bulma's rich,"Goku explained.  
"You ready to meet our friends?" Chichi asked.  
"Yes," that was a lie. Hotaru was a shy girl that usual kept to herself. She was very nervous. It was hard for her to meet new people. But then a thought struck her. She mustn't forget her mission. I must find help and get back to my friends! If these people can fly who knows what else they can do! They might be able to help me, Hotaru thought.  
They walked up to the door and just as Goku was about to knock they door swung open and a young woman with aqua hair rushed out.  
"Ooh! I'm so glad you guys could make it!!" Bulma almost yelled.  
"Quiet down, woman!" Hotaru heard a gruff voice coming from inside.  
"Grrr. Vegeta just shut up!" Bulma yelled back exasperated;" Who do we have here?" she said gesturing towards Hotaru.  
"This is Hotaru. She is staying with us," Chichi explained.  
"Well why don't you come on in and meet everyone Hotaru," Bulma offered.  
" Thank you, Bulma."  
They proceeded to walk into the house and Hotaru was surprised to find more people than she expected. The oddest thing was some didn't even appear to be human. There was a man with three eyes sitting at a table and a green man with pointy ears and antennae sitting in the corner with his eyes closed. This frightened Hotaru momentarily but she quickly regained her composure. She didn't want to seem rude by staring.  
Bulma led her around introducing her to everyone in the room. Everyone was seemingly pleased to meet her except for the man with tall black hair and the green man. The green man, called Piccolo, just nodded. The man called Vegeta just grunted and stuck his nose into the air.  
"Goku, why aren't you worried about the fight with Cell?" asked a young man named Trunks. Hotaru thought he was kind of cute.  
"Trunks, let's not worry about that now. Let's just have fun," Goku answered.  
The night wore on and they ate and to Hotaru's dismay Goku and Gohan ate most of the food on the table. They all exchanged stories of the past and reminisced. All except Hotaru who began to slip deeper into depression as she remembered her friends.  
Earlier she had heard Trunks mention something about an enemy to Goku. She wanted to know more. If they were warriors then they could most certainly help her. And from the looks of things she needed all the help she could get!   
She decided that after the party she would ask Goku about this so-called "Cell". But now she tried to cheer up. She knew her friends wouldn't want her to suffer.  
  
After the Party...  
"Whew! It's good to be home," Goku announced upon their arrival.  
As soon as they got into the house Goku headed strait to the fridge.  
" Goku," Hotaru said, "Can I ask you something?"  
Goku looked up from what he was doing and said, "Uh..Sure."  
" Are you a warrior?" Hotaru inquired.  
"Yeah, why do you ask?" He asked back.  
"Oh. I was just wondering. I heard Trunks say something about somebody named Cell. Who is that?"  
"You mean you don't know...who Cell is?!!" Goku asked astonished.  
" Well...uh..should I?"  
" Man...You must not be from around here,huh?"  
"Well...uh...you could say that," Hotaru said shakily, " Could you tell me about this 'Cell' person?"  
"Well, you see he's not exactly a person. He's actually a biological android that a scientist named Dr. Gero created in order to get his long sought revenge on me. And now he is having a tournament. If we don't beat him he's gonna destroy the Earth," Goku said simply.  
"Oh. So you are going to be competing in this tournament?"  
"Yes, actually."  
"I was wondering...if I could come watch."  
"I don't know about that. It might get a little rough," Goku said.  
" If it starts getting bad I'll get out of there. Okay? I promise...." She put a sweet little smile on.  
" Well, okay.. I suppose."  
" Absolutely not!!" came a thundering voice, " I have excepted the fact that Gohan is going to the tournament but I will not let you bring a poor ,defenseless girl out there with that monster!!"   
" Now, Chichi, calm down. We'll take care of her. Don't worry," Goku reassured.  
" Fine. But if that monster touches one hair on her head I am going to kill you!" Chichi agreed.   
She would watch the Z warriors fight and if they seemed strong enough she would ask them to help her...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Hope you liked it. Please review!! It always makes me happy!! Luv ya! Ja ne for now!!  
-MarsGoddess  



	5. Chapter 4:The Day of the Tournament

Okay. The 4th chapter is finally out! I hope everyone enjoys it! Keep reviewing.  
^_^  
Disclaimer: not mine  
P.S. Sry it took so long!! I'm still really busy with school but I will try my best to get chapters out faster! Luv ya all!!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
4:The Day of the Tournament  
  
It was the day of the tournament. Now Hotaru would finally be able to watch the warriors in action and ask for their help. She awoke to the sound of voices. The must be getting ready, she thought.  
She got up and changed into something comfortable. She walked out to the kitchen to find Gohan and Goku in they're fighting getup.   
" Are you ready, Hotaru?" Goku inquired.  
" We're going already?" she asked.  
" You slept late. It's already 1:00 o'clock," Gohan explained.  
" Wow! I must've been tired!" she said, "but I'm ready to go."  
" Okay then. Let's go. Gohan, you carry Hotaru."  
" Okay Dad."  
They lifted off into the air and flew a few miles before they ran into Krillin. He joined them and soon after they ran into Yamcha and Tien.  
" We want you to know that we're coming....but we're not going to fight," Tien said.  
"Okay. You wouldn't be any kind of match for Cell anyway," Goku said.  
They just looked at their feet and started off together and Trunks joined them.  
When they landed at the site of the tournament Android 16 and Vegeta were already there. On the other side of the ring were a blonde bimbo, two dorky looking men, and a large man with an afro looking hairstyle. A reporter and a cameraman looked at them with strange looks on their faces.  
" Y-you c-can f-fly, too?" The man with the microphone asked.  
" Get out of my face!" was the only reply. (AN: we all know who that was)  
" Well,heh heh. You sure are feisty!" the reporter said.  
They all decided they would let the strange men go first. The man with long blonde hair stepped up with a rose in his mouth. He did a strange pose, flew up in the air ( apparently attempting to attack ) and was thrown into the air when he got within 10 feet of Cell.   
"Uugghhh. Uhhhh........." the man mumbled.  
Next, the tall bald man walked into the ring. He took off his black mask and shoulder pads, crushed them up, and ate them whole. He proceeded to move his arms in large circles. He ran towards Cell and was stopped in his tracks. His face looked as though he were pushing his face against a glass window.   
He was flung out of the ring. Now, a pompous, egotistical man sauntered into the ring and removed his long, white cloak.  
" Now, Cell, the Great Satan will crush you like a bug!!" said the man.  
He stealthily and calmly walked over to Cell and threw a few quick punches and kicks. Cell felt nothing and stood staring without emotion. Obviously, Cell got tired of that giant, idiosyncratic, dolt, so he lightly smacked him. This sent Satan flying through the air and straight into a cliff.   
He mumbled for a few moments before regaining his composure.   
"Satan has been d-defeated! Our last hope has been defeated!! All is lost now!" cried the reporter.  
Satan walked over to the small group of people he was with.  
" Satan! W-what happened?" They asked.  
" Uuh...I uhh... just lost my footing! That's all! Yeah!" He lied.  
" Well folks! It seems our hero has just lost his footing!" the reporter yelled into the camera.  
A huge cheer erupted from the enormous crowd watching the scene from the public television in the city.  
" So, as soon as you regain you footing your going to go back into the ring and beat cell! Right Satan?" the blonde woman asked him.  
" Uh...yeah I will right now. But..aaah! oooh!! uughhh! My stomach! It aches! Ohh the pain!" suddenly Satan began tumbling around like some kind of animal screaming in imitated agony.   
" Here take these!" the blonde woman pulled out a bottle of pills.  
" Are you crazy? Put those away." Satan whispered.  
The blonde was confused but complied immediately .  
" Now, let's begin the tournament, shall we?" Cell said with a nonchalant tone of voice.  
Goku stepped up to take his turn. He took a fighting stance and his smile turned into a smirk.  
" Your move," said Cell.  
They began to fight, taking turns throwing kicks and punches, neither able to outdo the other. They fought for about twenty minutes when Cell said, " That was a nice warm up, wasn't it Goku?"  
" Yeah. Now, let's fight for real."  
" Agreed."  
Each powered up and slumped into a fighting stance. They began to fight but this time with much more intensity than before. All the while Hotaru watched their movements without much difficulty. Her eyes followed their every movement. Wow! she thought, He'll be able to help me with techniques like that.  
The fight between Cell raged on for a few hours. It was apparent that Goku wasn't a match for Cell.  
" I give up," Goku admitted defeat.  
Everyone was stunned!  
" What?! You can't give up!" Krillin yelled.  
" Well then...I guess the world is in my hands now." Cell said disappointedly.  
" No! There is still someone for you to fight!" Goku yelled.  
" Who will it be then? Vegeta? Piccolo? Or perhaps Trunks will be the next to fight."  
" He is much stronger than I am," he looked toward Gohan, " Yes. You son. You will be the next to fight."   
He and Gohan talked for a while. Soon Gohan flew down to challenge Cell. Cell seemed very disappointed that he had to fight a child. But as Gohan began to power up, Cell realized that he was more powerful than he had originally thought.  
They began to fight and Gohan was losing. He began to talk to Cell about something that Hotaru couldn't hear. As soon as Gohan finished speaking Cell spit out 8 miniature versions of himself. They began to fly toward Goku and the others. The seven men began to fend off the mini Cells. Goku and Krillin stood in front of Hotaru. Hotaru brought out her transformation pen and was about to transform when she heard a loud yell. Gohan was powering up. But something was different. She felt a sudden shift in his power. He was transforming into something different than he already was. But she had no idea what!  
When the smoke cleared his hair was longer and stood up straighter. His muscles were bulkier and heavier set. He was clearly much stronger and faster than before. He took care off all the mini Cells in mere minutes. Then he moved on to Cell. He began fighting and was definitely stronger than him! They fought for a few hours. Cell gave it everything he had but to no avail. He even used Special Beam Cannon and Destructo Disc. He blocked them with ease. Soon, Cell spit up Android 18 and regressed to his second form. Now, he stood no chance.   
As a last resort Cell began to puff himself up.   
"Oh no! He's going to self destruct!" yelled Piccolo.  
Hotaru, knowing there was no way any of them could survive that kind of destruction, pulled out her transformation pen.  
I'm sorry Princess, she thought, I've lost you...I don't want to lose them, too.  
" SATURN CRYSTAL POWER! MAKE UP!" she danced in a swirl of black and purple ribbons that formed her senshi suit and silence glaive. When her transformation was finished she found everyone staring at her with astonished looks on their faces.  
" Wha-wha? Who are you?" Piccolo demanded.  
" I don't have much time," she said, " My name is Sailor Saturn. I will protect you all from Cell."  
" How are you going to do that? No one can survive that!!" Krillin said.  
" What can a little girl what you do?!" Vegeta said sarcastically.  
" I may be a young girl. But I have the power to save you all. In order to do so I must sacrifice my own life," she explained.  
" B-but..." Goku said.  
" I can't waste any more time! I must go now!"  
She dematerialized and reappeared in between Gohan and Cell. Gohan looked up at her from his position on the ground with tears streaking down his face. He looked puzzled.  
Hotaru knelt down in front of him and gently brushed her lips against his.   
" I love you, Gohan."  
He said nothing. She turned towards Cell and walked up beside him. She waved her glaive around and yelled , " SILENCE WALL!!"   
The wall enclosed her and Cell in a circle. Cell began to scream in agony and a bright light engulfed the area. Cell self destructed and took Hotaru with him.......  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
Don't worry ! That's not the end! Keep reviewing!!  



	6. Chapter 5: Help is on the Way

Hey everybody! I'm sorry I've kept you waiting so long but you have no idea how busy I've been... Well here is chapter five finally! I hope you enjoy and please review. I'll update more often now that I have time.  
________________________________________________________________________  
Help Is On The Way  
  
Hotaru opened her eyes. She looked around only to see that she was standing in a very long line. It seemed to stretch for miles. All around the small walkway was sky...or what appeared to be sky. She was amazed to realize that she had come out of the explosion without a single scratch and she was still in her Sailor fuku.   
The line advanced slowly. She had no idea what this line was for or where she even was. It seemed like hours before she reached the front of the line. When it was her turn to do whatever it was she was supposed to do, she stepped through the doorway to a huge castle like building. Inside, there sat an enormous desk with an even bigger person behind it. He had a black beard and wore a hat with horns coming out of it.  
" I am King Yemma," his deep voice bellowed, " You are not of this dimension! How and why did you come here?"  
Hotaru was startled by his voice. He was obviously a person of great authority in this dimension.  
" I-I was sent her to get help," she stuttered.  
" By whom? Who sent you here?" he boomed.  
" Sailor Pluto...the keeper of Time and Space," this time she spoke with bravado.  
" Hmmm....Sailor Pluto...yes. I know her well. Although, it has been centuries since out last encounter. Well, if she sent you, you are welcome in this dimension."  
Hotaru let out a sigh, relieved these words, " Thank you, sir."  
" No need for formalities, young one. Now, may I ask who you are and what relation you have to Pluto?" Yemma inquired.  
" My name is Hotaru or better known as Sailor Saturn. I am a senshi like Pluto," she explained.  
" I see. I've heard of you and the other senshi but I've never been introduced. I have met the late Queen Serenity, however. Very nice lady, yes indeed. Anyway, back to your concerns. What horrible fate has befallen your dimension?" he asked with sincere compassion.  
" A Sailor Senshi. Her name is Galaxia. She undertook the task of sealing a great evil within her body. It slowly took over her mind and soul and turned her evil. She killed Princess Serenity and the other senshi. I was able to narrowly escape and use the dimension key that Pluto gave me to make it here. Although, now I don't know exactly where I am..."  
" You are in the afterlife of this dimension. I watched you save Earth from destruction. You're dead," he explained.  
" DEAD?!"   
" Don't worry! That can be changed. I can grant you life on one condition."  
" What's the condition?" she asked.  
" Promise me that you won't give up. That you will save Pluto and the others," he said.  
" I will. But I can't do it alone..." her eyes welled up with tears.  
" I give you my personal permission to take four beings from this dimension with you. I really shouldn't be doing this but I don't want to see your dimension destroyed. Well, on you go, Hotaru. Farewell and good luck, my friend," as he said these words she felt her mind, body and soul rejuvenating. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she was standing in front of the Son residence.  
  
* * *  
She took a deep breath and looked around. She had a familiar feeling within her. It was like the feeling she had when she was reborn after defeating Pharaoh 90.   
The door swung open and Chichi stepped out. She was holding a basket of laundry and was making her way towards the clothes line. She started hanging clothes when she felt someone watching her. Chichi looked behind her.  
" Hotaru?!" She exclaimed.  
" Hi Chichi," Hotaru said meekly.  
" But I thought...they didn't wish you back yet....how did you-" Chichi's brain was spinning with confusion.  
" King Yemma granted me life," she explained.  
" Oh. Who's King Yemma?"  
" Long story," Hotaru said.  
" I see. And what in the world are you wearing?" she asked peering down at Hotaru's senshi fuku.   
" Well, that's a long story, too. Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime. But right now I need to talk to Goku and Gohan."  
" They're at Master Roshi's house with everyone else. They're having a celebration type thing because Cell has been defeated," Chichi told Hotaru.  
" Why didn't you go?" Hotaru wondered aloud.  
" I had some things to take care of around the house, you know."  
" Oh I see. Well, I better get going to this Roshi persons house. I think I heard Goku talking about it being on a small island in the middle of nowhere, right?"   
" Right," Chichi confirmed, " But, one thing. How are you going to get there?"  
Let's see...I can't fly...Chichi doesn't have a car...Wait! I have an idea, Hotaru thought, I'll use my key. I can open a portal from here leading to Master Roshi's house.  
" Don't worry, Chichi. I'll get there," Hotaru reassured her.  
" Okay...as long as you're sure."  
" I'm sure. Bye!" Hotaru called over her shoulder as she began running towards the woods. She didn't want Chichi to see what she was about to do. She really didn't feel like explaining anything right now.  
Once Hotaru was out of sight she took her key out of her space pocket. She held it high in the air and said, " Key of Time and Space, open a portal to Master Roshi's place!"  
A portal opened underneath her and she fell through. She promptly landed on her butt on a small island. She turned her head to see a pink house with the words KAME HOUSE written on the side of it.   
" This must be it," she said to herself.  
She stood up and walked to the front door. Her knuckles rapped lightly on the wood. No answer. She knocked again. No answer. This time she banged on the door.  
" Who is it?!" an old yet lively voice came from the other side.  
" Uh...it's Hotaru..." she said hesitantly.  
" Hotaru??!!" That distinct voice clearly came from Goku.  
The door swung open. Goku stood there, obviously in shock. His mouth dropped to the floor. All he could say was, " H-How?"  
" King Yemma gave me a pardon and allowed me to live," she said simply.  
Now Goku was even more confused. Had it not been such a dire time Hotaru would have chuckled at the look on his face. Not only was he stumped about how she had gotten King Yemma to let her off the hook but he wondered about her true origins and who or what she was.  
" I bet you're wondering about what happened at the tournament," she took the words right out of Goku's mouth.  
He nodded in silent agreement.  
" Well, let me in and I'll explain everything to you."  
Goku stepped out of the way and let her through. When she walked into the room it became silenced as everyone turned to look at her in astonishment. The same thought was going through everyone's mind.   
" Don't worry everyone...I'll explain," she said.  
Everyone was there: Trunks, Gohan, Bulma, Roshi, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, Chaotzu, Vegeta, Krillin, and even Android 18.  
Hotaru sat down on a nearby couch next to Trunks and Gohan. Okay...here goes, she thought. Everyone was staring at her. This made her nervous but she was determined to make them understand everything she said.  
" A thousand years ago, in my dimension that is, there was a beautiful kingdom. It was the Moon Kingdom. This Kingdom had existed for millennia. One such millennia was called the Silver Millennium because all of the planets in the kingdom were at peace. The queen, Serenity, gave birth to a daughter. Four senshi of the first four planets of the solar system were sworn to be her protectors. Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter along with Prince Endymion of Earth. Sailor Uranus and Neptune protected the Kingdom from foreign beings. Pluto guarded the Time gate. And Saturn, me, was feared for her dark and mysterious powers. The Silver Millennium befell a horrible fate and was destroyed by an evil entity called Metallia...." she continued to tell them about the fall of the Moon Kingdom and how they were reborn. She told them about all the battles that they had won. Then she explained about Galaxia and how she had killed the other senshi.  
" I was able to narrowly escape her attack and make it to this dimension. I'm going back to defeat her and bring the others back to life. But I need your help. King Yemma has given me permission to bring four of you with me to help me fight. I beg of you....please help me..." tears got ready to fall but she held them back with all her might. She would not be weak. She had to be strong. For her princess and her friends.  
Goku stood up, " I'll go with you."  
" So will I!" came from Gohan.  
" I'm with ya all the way," Trunks said.  
" I'm always up for a good challenge. This better be good, girl." Vegeta was always trying to act tough.  
" Thanks, you guys," Hotaru said.  
" No need to thank me, I'm not doing this for you," Vegeta grunted.  
Hotaru rolled her eyes. She wasn't about to let his arrogant attitude get to her. Judging from the stories she'd heard from Goku and Gohan he was always like this. Vegeta could never admit it when he was lending a helping hand. He had to make it sound like he was doing it all for his own benefit.  
  
* * *  
Goku and Gohan had talked to Chichi and explained everything to her. She was hesitant about letting them go but Goku assured her that they'd be back. They were all making the final preparations to leave when the unthinkable happened..........  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
Oooooh! Cliffhanger! hehe don't worry...I won't take more than a few days with the next chapter. Please review!!  
  



End file.
